


Seriously?

by maq_moon



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maq_moon/pseuds/maq_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's response to Kristoff's claim that "all men do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

**Seriously?**

A bit of Kristanna fluff by Maq

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

            "Way me?"

            "We may."

            Anna hadn't kissed Kristoff since she had given him the beautiful new sleigh that would certainly see its fair share of lacquer before long. It wasn't as if she didn't want to kiss him. Okay, so she didn't. At least not right now. She had to _know_. She was aware that Kristoff was hurt every time she turned her head to turn a proper kiss into a kiss on the cheek, and she hated hurting him. He looked like a kicked puppy, and Anna felt _things_ for him, so making him feel like a kicked puppy just wasn't right. Eventually Kristoff stopped trying to kiss her, and that was no good either.

            Some months after their only kiss, Anna decided that she would just ask and be done with it. Kristoff was busy being Arendelle's Ice Master, but Anna decided that when he returned she would be crazy and find out. She had been trying to be less crazy (after all, being crazy had led her into a brief and awful engagement with a psycho prince), but craziness seemed to be the most efficient choice in this case.

            Kristoff didn't come to see her when the harvesters returned, so Anna had to venture into the city to find him. He was rarely at his stately manor, an estate befitting an Ice Master and Deliverer (which was totally a thing), so the princess headed straight for his stables. Sven, who had always kind of reminded her of a big dog, had his nose in a large bag of carrots. Anna looked up; if Kristoff wasn't with the reindeer, he was in the hayloft.

            She carefully climbed the ladder leading to the loft and practically sang Kristoff's name. "Krissss-toffff," she called playfully. "Come out, come out wherever you are- oof!" She tripped over a pitchfork; luckily she landed on a soft pile of hay.

            "Anna?" Kristoff called, (clumpily) walking to her. Carefully he helped her stand. "What- what are you doing here?"

            "Um, I just- I had a - well, I heard you were back and things have been weird and I want them to not be weird anymore because I feel some _things_ and so I need to know stuff so I know how to deal with the things and... Can I say something sort of crazy?"

            "You'd say what you want with or without my permission," Kristoff replied, grinning wryly. "So say something crazy." His eyes were glistening in that _way_ they sometimes did when he looked at her. Anna smiled softly as she met his gaze; they both blushed furiously.

            "So anyway," Anna began, tugging one of her braids nervously, "remember how in winter- the Elsa-Winter-in-July winter, not the actual winter- well, in the Elsa-Winter, or right after it really, we kissed." Kristoff looked at his feet and flushed even more. "And I haven't let you kiss me again, even though I want to because it was great and there are _things_ and I just need to know if what you said in the sled that first night was true."

            "What?"

            "You know, what you said in the sled. About Hans."

            "What? That it was insane to get engaged to someone you just met?"

            "No, no," Anna sighed. "Well, you were right about that, and you were right about him not being my True Love, so I'm kinda worried about the other thing you said."

            "Wait, I'm lost," Kristoff said. "You're gonna have to tell me what I said because I was a little busy being attacked by wolves and almost being on fire." In truth, he remembered everything about that night and the hectic days following. He remembered- and could quote word for word- everything Anna had said, but he wasn't entirely certain of his responses. He assumed they were probably grumpy, awkward, or both. "Foot size?" he guessed. "Because a lot of women say that foot size really does matter."

            "I'm sure that's not true," Anna scoffed. Kristoff hid a chuckle; he hoped no one ever told her about the double entendre and correlation between feet and... well... His ears were burning. "But that's still not what I mean. I'm talking about when you said that Hans picks his nose- and eats it. Then you said that _all_ men do it, and that's totally gross."

            "I wasn't raised by human men, so I don't know if it's true," Kristoff deadpanned. "It's true for trolls."

            "Um, ew. So I need to know... do you do it? 'Cause if you do-"

            "Seriously?" Kristoff asked. "You've been avoiding me because I said that?"

            "I wasn't avoiding you so much as I was avoiding your mouth," Anna clarified.

            "I don't eat my boogers, Anna," Kristoff laughed. "I was trying to get under your skin."

            "Well you succeeded," Anna laughed. "So... I'll kiss you again- I mean, only if you want me to. I get it if you don't because I guess I've been pretty rude, you know, spurning your advances. Were they advances? Anyway, I'd like to kiss you again, if that's okay-"

            Kristoff cut her off with a soft kiss. His lips were cold and chapped, but Anna couldn't have been happier. Since she could kiss him, she could possibly tell him the _things_ she felt, and maybe he felt _things_ too, and that would be just amazing. She wound her arms around his neck and sighed contentedly. When at last she pulled away, he whispered, "I may not eat it, but I do pick my nose."

            "Ugh! Seriously, go wash your hands, Kristoff."


End file.
